


The Sight of you makes me shiver

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossom really hates the Underworld um-, F/M, Greek Gods AU, In Denial, hades Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Blossom is depressed and thinks about Brick for a little bit-
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Sight of you makes me shiver

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER*  
> This is just a little Drabble because I’m taking forever with the actual story so um you get Blossom being depressed while thinking about Brick? Eh idk 🤷🏽♀️ but thank you to bananawritings for inspiring me!

_ I was born into darkness, _

_ But I am made of light. _

_ -Christy Ann Martine _

  
  


Why did the suffocation of the underworld make everything seem so foul, so gloomy? The shades that made the underworld had already faded leaving nothing but dread and regret behind. Everything that was left was just death, it was always that, but the terrors that were left from the sins that were committed by those poor souls were stained everywhere, and no matter how much you try to scrub them away, they would always be there.

This “hell” was no paradise. Of course, you were supposed to get judged then told whether or not you're going to paradise or just eternal pain and suffering. But there was no difference if you take a step back, yes you have the chance of paradise but not eternal happiness, no one could guarantee that. The ill-fates that some of these souls had to accept were too gruesome and always left their last calls of life filling the damp air around the underworld.

Blossom was tired of it. She was tired of all the things that she’d seen or endured by the actions of herself and many others. The ominous whispers that accompanied her on every step that she took became louder, The horrific punishments and ear bleeding screams of the sinner that she’d seen had made her heart sore. 

Did Blossom not belong in this environment that she was born in? The queen of the underworld was a title that she would have for all eternity, but she grew to hate that title. Every order that rolled off her tongue felt wrong, the dreadful decisions that she had to make constantly made her stomach turn, and at one point, the darkness finally got to her.

She was scared.

Scared of how people saw her, scared of her surroundings, scared of herself. Most nights she had Cerberus sleep next to her side and she cried out the sorrow that could never stay inside of her fragile body. Blossom knew that people had viewed her in different lights, most bad but some good, but the negative attention that she’d received was overbearing and was just blatantly hurtful.

But with the role of one of the major gods of Olympus you had to learn how to suck it up. The clean smiles that Blossom faked left her with sores, and the back talking world always flow through her ears.

They yell, “beware Hades! God of the Underworld and the dead.” But know that Blossom would mind her Business and try not to get into any brawls or stupid drama that the other gods would get into constantly. She had one job: to run the underworld to the best of her abilities, even if most of the work was uncomfortable and would leave vivid memories of some “decisions” that would better the Underworld.

But it meant nothing to her. Blossom wanted to be in the light again like her mother and herself once were. The underworld was never built for her, and she wanted to leave. The emotions that she felt were all the same, sad, empty, and lonely.

* * *

But she made a decision that she regrets deeply, something that she never knew would happen. 

She fell in love. 

“I’m such a fool.” She groaned in irritation.

Her hair was a tangled mess and the dark circles under my eyes seemed to have grown. her light pink eyes were darker as she glared at her broken reflection. She wasn’t in love, she was just fooling her head out of the misery that was surrounding her, and I guess this is what happens when you’re giving into that mindset. 

She looked at the small flower on the ground next to her, and in an instant, her heart began beating faster. She didn’t know why was it because of that male she saw in the mortal realm? It couldn’t be! They didn’t even interact. 

Of course, he was attractive and that smile that was painted on his face could bring any god to their knees…. but she didn’t know him… or forgot? All she knew was that he was surrounded by nymphs, was splashing around in the lake, and was drop-dead gorgeous. 

“Stop it! You’ll never be together anyways!” Blossom hissed to herself. 

It was the truth. No one liked to be around her, and those who had to were either uncomfortable or didn’t look at Blossom half of the time. It was better that way, I mean at least she had a good alibi every time someone asked her where the god of the Underworld was.

It was simple, she didn’t have one.

But after that strange feeling took over, Blossom started to consider a king. She knew that would only be in her dreams, but that thought could be a reality. 

Blossom let out a sigh of exhaustion as she sorted out the scattered papers on her desk. “who is that god?”

She replayed the scene again in her mind. He was surrounded by nymphs, more specifically flower and river nymphs, he had a flower crown and long red locks that were soaked but the water he was in his face….

“Oh,  _ gods… no no NO!”  _

Blossom frantically looked through her paperwork to pull out Mojo’s file. She took a quick scan through her page and her eyes widened. Long red locks, light freckles, a bright smile that could bring anyone to their knees… a flower crown-

“I’m… in love with MOJO’S SON!?” Panicked rushed through her veins as she quickly put the file back in its place. She paced up and down trying to figure out how or why she liked him. There was no doubt that they were similar, and oh so stunning but he was the son of Demeter. Nothing against him but, he loves his son a lot and doesn’t plan on getting him married for a pretty long time.

“Blossom you fool, Persephone is the god of spring while you're the queen of the Underworld!” She pinched her nose in irritation, she let herself fall for a god that could never be with her.

He belonged in the light, she belonged in the shadows. His fields were full of life and vegetation, while Blossom’s were dead and decayed, they were opposites, and it should stay that way. No matter how painful it would be to stay alone, she couldn’t risk hurting Brick. 

“Brick.” She muttered. “How… how do I know his nickname if I never met him?”

It didn’t matter, it would never work. But the thought of him becoming king sent a chill down Blossom’s back, every thought of him had that same reaction. She didn’t know if it was good or bad, it didn’t feel life-threatening so what was it exactly?

“Why did I get myself into this mess?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t disappoint 😔
> 
> Also Hades Blossom in dress pants and a t-shirt walking around a table stressed is canon y’all can’t change my mind-


End file.
